


李夫人车车预告

by chillni



Category: monsta x shownu minhyuk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillni/pseuds/chillni





	李夫人车车预告

李夫人  
吃肉，上车  
↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓

“没有这么弄过?”孙贤祐一边在李玟赫耳边吹气一边隔着衣物揉弄着李玟赫最要紧的地方。  
李玟赫整个人都靠在孙贤祐怀里。  
“啊啊...不要"李玟赫红着脸，闭着眼睛完全不敢看。  
“不要？”孙贤祐一边问着一边褪去他身上的衣服，中衣，里裤都破扔在地上，只剩下件外衣半遮掩地披在李玟赫肩上，身下传来的阵阵水声不堪入耳。  
孙贤祐轻笑一声， 手上的力度又加重了一步，好像手中揉捏着阳物是一个玩具。 他不知轻重地用力揉弄，时不时地用指甲划划马眼，指抚去那溢出来的水珠。他另一只手也没闲着，寻到具与蜜穴中间那块嫩肉，轻轻的用手指按。结果引出李玟赫的一阵伸吟。  
好听…  
孙贤祐这样想着，自己身下那无人顾及的巨物又大了一寸。  
“不要……”李玟赫情急了下意识地用脸去蹭孙贤祐的脖子，浑然不知小穴已经流出了蜜液，把孙贤祐的手沾得全部都是。  
好热....  
李玟赫的身体变得粉红。  
“舒服吗?”孙贤祐在他耳边轻笑。  
“嗯……舒服。”  
李玟赫又是一阵喊叫。  
“诶？宝贝，你不会是第一次吧?”  
见李玟赫没回答，可感觉到他的身体又升温了，孙贤祐才觉得好像不对劲。  
“不会吧？”孙贤祐停下了手上的动作。  
“你真的是，第一次弄？”  
“……嗯”  
李玟赫因为身下突然没人抚慰而扭动身子，孙贤祐感觉到他的心思，马上又开始揉捏。  
“唔……"李玟赫满足的哼一 声。  
“你以前，不会弄?”  
“不是…"李玟赫仰着头大口呼吸。  
“读书人，讲究清心寡欲，不能想，啊……那些，事情……”  
"哼，"孙贤祐有点心疼，"那以后，我就帮你弄，你读书就好了。”  
“嗯？”李玟赫完全没缓过神，突然就听见了孙贤祐这一句话，心里浮起一阵暖意。  
“谢谢你，贤祐哥。"李玟赫像只小猫一样去蹭孙贤祐。


End file.
